The Secrets of the Boys
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: The boys of Anubis House are hiding a secret, one that could change what everyone thinks. When they have to tell the girls closest to them, will the girls get mad or will they accept the truth? Rated T just in case. ONESHOT!


**Okay, so here's a random little one-shot I wrote. I'm not really sure why I wrote it, but don't yell at me, okay? I was going to bed the other night and this idea struck me: What would happen if Eddie and Fabian turned out to be gay? How would they tell their girlfriends that they liked each other? So, um, read on. Please don't yell at me! **

**Also, since I've seen this done on a lot of stories, I'll write a disclaimer. I do not own House of Anubis. Thank you.**

It was night time at Anubis House as the two boys were deciding their fates. What were they going to tell their girlfriends? Fabian walked over and sat on Eddie's bed, a worried look in his eye. He wasn't looking forward to telling Nina what had happened with him and Eddie, but it was necessary.

"Hey," Eddie said, placing a hand over Fabian's. "If any of us has reason to be scared, it's me, right? Patricia's gonna kill me when she finds out."

"I guess," Fabian sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Nina about, well . . . us."

"Just tell her," the American suggested. "That's how I'm going to tell Patricia. She deserves to know the truth, they both do. We need to tell them."

Fabian sighed again and lay down beside Eddie. It was going to be hard for him to tell Nina he was gay. That's right, Fabian Rutter and Eddie Miller were gay. They had only just discovered it for themselves, but there was no denying it. They were two boys in love with each other. That wasn't so bad on its own, but they both had girlfriends who they had to tell the next day.

Fabian fell asleep with his head on Eddie's shoulder, still thinking about what he was going to say to Nina. Eddie sighed as the geeky British boy let his eyes drift closed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Eddie sighed, letting his eyes drift shut as he sank into unconsciousness.

Eddie drifted off as well, his dreams filled with Patricia's angry face as she learned his secret. She yelled at him, throwing books, stones, and knives as she screamed. The American rolled over uneasily in his sleep. This was one of the worst nightmares he'd had in a while.

Fabian's dreams were nicer, much less threatening than his boyfriend's. He dreamt of Eddie, his spiky blonde hair glistening in the fading sunlight, his hazel eyes glittering with amusement at his British beau. Fabian sighed happily in his sleep, wrapping his arms around the sleeping American.

It seemed to calm Eddie down, getting rid of the nightmare that haunted him. As the two slept on, neither one of them knew that somewhere in the house, two teenage girls were already figuring things out for themselves.

When the two boys woke up the next morning, they were shocked by what they saw. Nina and Patricia were in their room, looking down on them in amusement. Nina laughed at the wild fear in their eyes and Patricia just smirked at them.

"Oh, don't they make a cute couple!" Patricia said, laughing. "I'm almost sorry we had to wake them up!"

"Me, too," Nina said, "but at least I got a picture."

The two boys bolted up, worried about their girlfriends. Were they still their girlfriends now, or were they just their friends? It was too confusing for the two, but they did understand one thing: Nina had a photo of them sleeping on one another.

Fabian darted for the cell phone she had in her hand, but Nina handed it over to Patricia, who dropped it down her shirt. Nina wrinkled her nose. Ew. Eddie slowly walked over to his boyfriend and draped his arm around his shoulder, Fabian placing an arm around Eddie's waist. Both boys turned to the teenage girls.

"Um," Eddie started in a nervous voice. "We have something to tell you girls . . ."

"We're, um, k-kind of, s-sort of . . . gay," Fabian stuttered, not sure how they would react.

"Oh, we know," Patricia said, surprising them. How did they know? "It was kind of obvious when we looked at the facts."

"You two do spend a lot of time with each other," Nina mused. "And Eddie is way nicer to Fabian than he is to Patricia, so she knew something was up. When she asked me about it, I realized that while Fabian was still nice to me, it was more like he was being nice to a friend."

"That's when we decided to come in here and see if we were right," Patricia finished. "When we found you two sleeping on each other, we knew it was true."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Nina asked her ex-boyfriend. "I'm not upset, well, maybe a little, but not at you."

"Then why are you upset?" Fabian asked his friend.

"I'm upset because we were dating and now we're not," she stated simply. "It's like an informal breakup. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry," Fabian said to her. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course," Nina replied, leaning in to hug her best friend. "Oh, and Eddie? Don't hurt him, or I will kill you. I don't care if you are my Osirian. I will kill you in your sleep."

Eddie laughed. "I won't. Thanks, Nina." Then he turned to Patricia. "Do you hate me?"

"No. I'm actually a little happy for you, though I'm not exactly happy you were cheating on me," the redhead smiled.

"I swear, I was going to tell you this morning. I'm really sorry and if you don't ever want to talk to me again, its fine and I'll accept your decision and –"

He was cut off by three people yelling "SHUT UP EDDIE!"

The American boy closed his mouth at their words. A blush spread slowly across his face when Fabian leaned in and hugged him. This was perfect. The two roommates had their best friends and their boyfriends and there was nothing that could go wrong.

At least, that's what they thought until they stepped outside and saw Jerome giving Alfie a kiss on the cheek, Amber fuming in the background.

**So, again, don't yell at me! *ducks and hides, avoiding things being thrown* That last part with Jerome and Alfie was not planned. I repeat: IT WAS NOT PLANNED! It just seemed like the perfect way to end the story. So, um, I know I wrote this while I'm writing House of Reunion, but don't panic, I'm still writing it. I'll get it on the website as fast as I can. So, see ya later, fellow Sibunas!**


End file.
